


Add Later

by withinawetdream69



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Spreadsheets, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinawetdream69/pseuds/withinawetdream69
Summary: A pic 4 telm393 4 their Sesame Stret Requset
Relationships: The Count/Cookei Monstr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Add Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



> Idk how 2 put pics on AO3 so u will have 2 click the link sorry 人(_ _*) Hope u liek the art, it is spreadsheets and Seasame Street

https://imgur.com/a/aQTuRcK

**Author's Note:**

> I;m glad u also think the COunt is super sad bc like he really is  
> I think that in this picture he is crying because he is trying to count all of the times that Big Bird broke his heart and he is fallign into the arms of COokie Monster to console him and


End file.
